¿Can you hear me?
by She'sExpensive
Summary: El último día de Alice como humana, su horrible vida y su transformación inesperada. Basado en los hechos que describe Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva. One shot! Soy una maniatica xD Espero que les guste!


Holaa!

Vengo con otro oneshot...espero que no se aburran xD pero las ideas me llegan con rapidez!

Va dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Allie :D Te quiero, duendecillo!

**¿Can you hear me?**

Abría los ojos a otro día más. Tal vez era noche...ya no sabía diferenciar, por que para mi todo era oscuridad.

Olvidaba con rapidez. Hoy ya no recordaba el día de ayer, y de seguro mañana no recordaría el de hoy. Era como si mi propio mundo de oscuridad cubriera mi mente.

No era normal vivir así. A veces, incluso, olvidaba mi nombre, y un señor que me visitaba a diario me lo recordaba. En realidad, yo no era normal, o eso creía. Supongo que la gente normal no vivía en agujeros negros o tenía visiones ni pasaba su tarde en una silla con corriente...si es que eso era corriente. Me costaba diferenciar las cosas.

De repente, un arco de luz se formo en el otro lado de la habitación. Crecía y crecía, hasta que tape mis ojos con mis manos al ser tan cegante.

Una sombra oscura y bien formada apareció por este. Le vi acercarse, aunque no era capaz de verle el rostro.

- ¿Que haces allí? - me pregunto aquel hombre, que siempre venía a verme a la misma hora, aunque yo no tuviera noción del tiempo - Vamos, pequeña Alice.

Me tendió su mano, como siempre. Esta era una de las pocas cosas que solía recordar. Todos los días ocurría eso.

Tomé su mano y él gentilmente me levanto. Su mano era fría y lisa, suave. Esperaba siempre sentir su tacto, pues me encantaba.

Los pasillos de aquel lugar tenían mucha más luz que aquel hoyo en el que yo solía estar. Veía gente, locos, dementes, etc., pero todos me miraban a mi. ¿Acaso era malo lo que yo hacía?

- ¿Soy mala? - le pregunte con mi voz aguda al señor que me llevaba.

Él me miro con compasión. Sus ojos eran... ¿negros? Muy negros...igual que todo a mi alrededor.

- No, Alice - me respondió, acariciando mi mano que colgaba de su brazo - No lo eres.

Y aún así, siempre me llevaba a aquel doloroso cuarto con la silla en medio. Si yo no era mala, ¿por qué me hacían esto?

Había más gente en el cuarto. Todos me miraban, más yo no a ellos. Mi amigo me sentí en la silla y coloco los cables en mi pecho, donde la bata dejaba ver algo de mi piel. También los puso en mis manos y piernas. Esto era algo que también recordaba todos los días. Mi memoria era defectuosa...

Sin previo aviso, una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo, erizando mis cabellos y castañear mis dientes. No se si dolió exactamente. A los pocos segundos después, otra descarga, esta vez más fuerte. Me dolieron los brazos y el pecho... Las descargas fueron aumentando cada vez más, dejándome agotada. Sentía mis nervios vivos y latientes, dolían al igual que todo el cuerpo.

Pero siguieron. No me queje en ningún momento, solo...lo soporte.

Creo que ya llevábamos unos dos horas - seguía sin tener noción sobre eso - en esa sala cuando mi amigo grito que pararan.

- Lleva tres meses aquí y aún no hay cambios - le respondió uno de los señores que estaba allí.

- ¡Pero la van a matar! ¡Esta sangrando! - respondió mi amigo, acercándose a mí y sacándome los cables - Es mejor que sigamos mañana.

"O nunca" pensé.

Él me levanto, pero mis piernas fallaron. Me tomó en brazos y me llevo de vuelta a mi agujero negro y oscuro.

**ALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLENALICECULLEN**

Alguien me había tomado en brazos. A pesar de estar dormida, lo sentí. Tenía un sueño muy ligero.

Al abrir mis ojos, me encontré en un lugar con luz. Vi el rostro de aquel señor, mi amigo, que me llevaba en brazos. Íbamos muy rápido para ser normal, y por primera vez en lo que para mi fue una vida, me sorprendí.

- ¿Te duelen las heridas? - me pregunto. Tenía un rostro hermoso y perfecto. Me gustaba verlo.

- Un poco - le dije, señalando mis brazos aún con algo de sangre y mis piernas.

De repente, cruzamos unas puertas...

...y me encontré con un lugar que no recordaba haber visto. Se veía el cielo, negro y con puntos brillantes. El aire era frió y me dolía respirarlo. Se veían luces...según mi amigo se llamaban faroles. Habían casas, eso si lo recordaba. Yo alguna vez tuve una.

Él echó a andar de nuevo, corriendo a velocidad anormal por las...no recuerdo sus nombres.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le pregunte, observando su perfecto rostro.

Pareció que la pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja, por que luego de observar mi rostro con detenimiento, vio hacía el frente, por un largo rato.

- Andrew - respondió con voz baja - Me llamó Andrew.

- Andrew... - pronuncie - ¿Eres mi amigo?

Él me volvió a mirar sorprendido.

- Sí, pequeña. Soy tu amigo.

- Entonces ¿A donde me llevas, amigo?

Andrew se quedo pensativo.

- Hacía tu nueva vida - me respondió.

Llegamos a una casa...me parecía demasiado grande para ser casa. No recordaba el nombre de algo así. Parecía ser antigua, más antigua que las que guardaba mi defectuosa mente, pero a la vez hermosa. Adentro era muy grande y decorada, aunque algo sucia. Andrew me deposito sobre un sofá grande y cómodo, se hincó a mi lado y me observo.

- Siento mucho lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, pequeña - me dijo, observándome con compasión - Pero verás de nuevo las estrellas, y podré salvarte.

Acto seguido, echo mi cabeza hacía atrás y hundió su cara en mi cuello. Sentí sus dientes perforar la piel de mi garganta, y un liquido extraño recorrerla. Comenzó a arderme, mi cabeza a los pocos segundos quemaba. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba involuntariamente, y de a poco aquel extraño ardor iba recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

Pero no me dolía; ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor. Me encerré nuevamente en mi oscuridad, olvidando todo...

...pero no fui capaz de dormir.

Podrían haber pasado horas, días...seguía sin distinguirlos. Lo único que se, es que paso mucho tiempo, y esta vez si fui conciente de ello.

Escuchaba voces. Reconocí la de Andrew...pero no era capaz de descifrar la otra. Se decían palabrotas, se insultaban...y luego escuche gruñidos fuertes. Ruido de cosas destrozadas...y rasguños. Como si le rasgaran la ropa a alguien. Más gritos, y al final...nada. Solo un olor a humo.

No era capaz de ver nada, mi oscuridad seguía tapándome... y de repente, me sentí extraña. No como siempre, como un espécimen...si no que todo, no solo yo. Dejé de ver aquella oscuridad absoluta. Nada me cubría ya, era como ver y sentir todo por primera vez. Y de verdad así era.

A parte de ver el techo, veía a este de una forma tan exacta y clara, que me pareció imposible. Era capaz de oler el humo aún, la madera de la casa, las ropas quemadas...

Y oía. Oía por primera vez. El arrullo de los árboles, el viento a fuera...el sonido de un insecto que andaba cerca.

Creí que colapsaría con tantas cosas... pero no. Seguía allí, observando el techo.

Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano, sin peso, y con mucha energía. Me dieron ganas de saltar...no recordaba haber saltado nunca. No recordaba nada que no fuera el ahora.

Me senté en el sofá. Pude ver mis manos, blancas como el papel, delgadas y pequeñas. Mis pies, descalzos, eran iguales. Se sentían suaves y fríos...Todo mi cuerpo se sentía frió.

Por un impulso, me puse de pie. Era tan ligera, tan nueva...

Al levantar la vista, me encontré con un enorme ventanal. Y vi mi reflejo por primera vez.

Era...era linda. Mi cabello estaba corto y disparado hacía todas partes. Mi rostro era finito y menudo, al igual que mi cuerpo. Parecía un duende. Y mis ojos eran...rojos... ¡Uou! ¡Rojos! ¿Eso era normal?

No creo que yo lo fuera...por que tenia algo en mi boca...una sustancia extraña...

Vi una fotografía en la mesa de al lado. Aparecía un caballero con mis mismos ojos, y mi misma piel. Era hermoso, igual que yo. Su rostro me era conocido...pero no. No lograba recordarle.

Mi vestimenta era... ¡era horrible! ¿Quién demonios me había vestido así? ¡Debería ser ilegal!

De repente, unas extrañas imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza, ante mis ojos. Había un chico...uno muy hermoso. Lo veía caminar hacía un café, bastante escondido en su chaqueta. Yo estaba a dentro del local, sentada en una silla...esperándole. Y luego, la imagen cambio. Él y yo, caminando por el bosque, hasta llegar a una enorme casa blanca, llena de seres como nosotros. La palabra "Vampiros" salio de mis labios en la imagen.

Volví al presente y todo me quedo claro...Vampiro, visiones...

Debía ser muy intuitiva para descubrirlo con tanta rapidez.

Pero alguien me esperaba, y la rapidez era muy necesaria. Aquel hombre me esperaba...Jasper. Aunque primero...primero necesitaba ropa. ¡Buena ropa! Por qué conocería al amor de mi existencia.

Jasper Whitlock.

Les gusto??? No es mucho, lo se...pero se me ocurrió de repente...si hay algún error, me avisan!!!

Allie, espero que te haya gustado...lo hice con todo mi amor para ti! Y si no te gusta...jodete! No, broma broma :D Si no te gusta, te hago uno mejor, si?? Te extraño!! Donde estas que no apareces?

En fin...ya subí en Everytime!!! espero que no quieran golpearme xD

Besos a todos!!!! Y acepto críticas constructivas!!!!!

Nos leemos pronto...

Sammy!


End file.
